The use of double deck elevator cars in high-rise, high-capacity buildings is well known. Such cars, particularly during the up-peak morning rush of passengers, are particularly effective in quickly and efficiently moving passengers to their destination floors.
One feature of the double deck elevator system described above is that, on occasion, the elevator car may stop to service a hall call or to discharge a passenger at a destination floor from one deck, while passengers on the other deck are still awaiting arrival at their destination floor. In such case, the non-served deck elevator doors remain closed and the passengers on the non-served deck must wait until the other deck has received or discharged its passengers.
Although these intermediate stops may not, in actual fact, lengthen the overall entry-to-arrival trip time for the passengers on either deck, the passengers on the non-served deck may experience dissatisfaction as the elevator repeatedly halts without any obvious (to them) discharge or acceptance of passengers. Systems in use today often include a visual indication in the non-served car to inform the passengers. However, the subjective dissatisfaction may still remain.